Mein Bruder
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Alfons, I didn't wanted you to get shot. I'm sorry for coming back, but I have to destroy the Gate. Even if the wound is going to kill you, I thank you for living long enough for me to say goodbye, mein Bruder. -Really touching Ed/Hei/Al brotherly oneshot


Hello everybody! So, this is a very touching oneshot I came up with. Let's asume that Alfons was still alive when Ed returned to Earth after destroying Eckhart. Alfons will indeed die...but he has a chance to say goofbye to Ed.

This is **not** yaoi! Nor Elricest, just pure brotherly love.

**Note:** The division line means change of Point of View. First Ed, then Alfons then Al. In Alfons' point of view, I'll write the dialogues in English, however they are speaking **German**...and Amestrian.

Enjoy!!

* * *

_**M**__**ein Bruder**_

"Destroying that Gate without Alchemy is going to be a challenge." I said as I looked to the Gate on the ceiling above. It was beautiful, maybe because this is the way to get back home, but I couldn't go. I've never believed in Fate, but I have the feeling my Fate is to destroy the Gate once and for all. A link between Amestris and Earth…such thing shouldn't exist.

"Between the two of us, we'll figure it out." Said Alphonse Elric, my little brother, with a hopeful smile.

Stupid Al.

He was supposed to stay back home, where he would be able to live a normal life, a life of joy and peace. But instead, the little bastard decided to jump into the ship, and as a result, get stocked with me on Earth.

And still…it was his decision.

And I can't be gladder. My little brother, my hope and my everything. Life will be hard ahead, a new war is coming, another Great War. But as long as Al and I stay together, we'll be alright. I'll protect him, he'll protect me. And we'll be alright.

Turn around and see Al, who is till looking at the Gate with a hint of confusion. I thought he has some regrets, but now that I look at him, I know he doesn't. His grey eyes are shining, though their color is not one to shine. Now I realize how much he missed me, and I missed him too.

Turn around and see Hughes, Haushofer and the other project members. Höss has left, probably to help in the insurrection; a movement that I'm sure will be the catalyst of the new war. I don't trust their _Führer_ in the slightest.

Judging by Hughes' expression of surprise, I guess he finally believed me. Seems I'm not such a psychopath as he thought, though he always respected me through my stories of an alternate world. He and _my _Hughes aren't so different at all.

Turn around and see Eckhart's body. Poor pathetic woman, fearful of the unknown. But I guess she had a point, man doesn't approve what they don't see in themselves, hate it, fear it and start war as an auto defense mechanism. At least she can't bother anyone anymore.

Turn around and see Noah. She seems so sad, and I can't blame her. She wanted a home to belong to, and unintentionally betrayed me. But in a way, I'm grateful; thanks to her I could stop Eckhart. Still, her eyes have a small ray of hope.

Her dress has a stain of blood.

Terror.

That's the only word that came to my mind that could describe the feeling that took over me. A chill ran down my spine and quickly gazed away from Noah, looking for the source of my terror, of my panic.

Turn around and see…Alfons Heiderich.

Dead.

I could feel my eyes water, for a moment I forgot about him. I was so happy to have Al by my side that forgot that my friend is dead, behind me, his body lying on a pool of blood on the floor. Fuck.

'_Vergess__t du mich nicht...' ('Don't forget me')_

He asked me that I wouldn't do that, and I did for a moment. How could I do such thing? He's been dead for less than an hour and I just casted him aside. Having the 'real Al' with me. But Alfons was as real as my little brother.

"Alfons…Alfons!"

I ran as quickly as I could and I kneeled by his side, grabbing his body. I let the tears ran down freely, it was pointless to hold them back, I would lose that battle. As I stared at his body, I could only mutter four words that gathered everything I wanted to say. _Es tut mir leid…_

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, Alfons. Ich wollte nicht diese zu passiert." (I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alfons. Ich did not want this to happen.)

I sense Al looking at me confused, and I don't blame him. It took me a while to learn German, but it wasn't that hard. It seems Amestrian is a strange combination of English and German, fact that helped me learn both languages in the short time of two years. But my grip on human communication is irrelevant now…

But…the memory is kind of warm. I remember studying both languages with my dad's and Alfons' help. Do you remember Alfons? Those nights I would frustrate for my lack of capability, and still, you just laughed and helped me out. Those were good nights.

"Alfons…" That was the only thing I could say, your name. Your name. Similar and different from my little brother's. I just hope you understand how sorry I am…for this. I closed my eyes and kept on crying silently.

"…Ich… bin nicht tot... noch." (I… am not dead…yet.)

Both Al, Noah and I gasped. I opened my eyes and saw you staring at me, with your blue eyes. And a faint smile on your face. You were not dead yet indeed. Many emotions took over me, like happiness and still, regret. The wound was deep; there was no way you would live much longer. Still, doesn't matter…I have a chance to say goodbye.

"Alfons…"

* * *

The pain, I've dealt with it for a while now, I've been dying for a while. My lung sickness…and now a bullet. I was supposed to die an hour ago, so I closed my eyes and waited for the end. But I realized I had to be strong, I knew you would come back. I just knew it…I had to be strong and endure the pain of being alive just some more minutes.

And it seems I was right, you're here, holding me tight in your arms. I can barely move because of the pain, but I could still talk. I will give my last breaths chatting with you, no better way to spend those little gasps of breath.

I heard your apology, but you don't have to apologize. I bet you feel guilty for coming back, making you feel I died in vain. But I know I won't die in vain. Because you could see your loved ones again, at least one last time. And even though you're back here, there you have, your little brother.

Your little Alphonse.

I'm too tired to argue, so I will just say something that will make you feel better, though I don't blame you for anything. "I forgive you…Edward."

"It's…it's my fault…" You choked out; your salty tears hitting my cheek, making me feel loved. Loved for having you crying for me.

I smiled a bit more, though it hurts. "It's not…this sacrifice was my choice. And I'm glad I did, I was going to die anyway. I would have rather died soon helping you, than live months of agony in vain."

You keep on crying, holding me tighter. I feel the cold of death coming; still, I can feel some of your warmth. I warm cold death, ironic, and somewhat comforting. I realize that I wouldn't want another type of death, this sacrifice is worth. Seeing you here…with me.

Turn around and see your little brother, kneeling by your side, and so, kneeling by my side. Watching me with a look of terror, of shock and of pain. He looks like me, exactly like me, except for his eyes, they are grey. You weren't lying Ed, our appearance is just the same, your brother and me.

I lifted my arm and placed a hand over Alphonse's head, ruffling his hair affectionately. Softly, with my fingers caressing his brunette hair. Even though we haven't met, I feel like I've known him for life. Maybe because he's a small part of me.

I want to speak to him, but I only know a bit of Amestrian. I remember, Edward, when I would help you learn English and German. You said you wanted to teach me Amestrian, and though I had a hard time believing your stories, I thought it would be fun. And we did have fun with our language game, didn't we Ed?

"…Hi…", I said in my best Amestrian accent. There are so many things I want to tell Alphonse. It's sad we don't have the time. Still, I love him in a special way, even if I have only said a single word to him. "So…you're Alphonse, Ed's baby brother. It's nice to meet you, Al. We sure look alike, don't we? I remember my hair being the same color as yours when I was younger. I wonder if yours will change too. Ed has told me a lot about you, he loves you very very much."

He smiled, it seems he understood my funny accent; it's weird, speaking a language you've only heard from one person in your whole life. Al grabbed my hand and pressed it against his cheek; I could feel his warmth too. His eyes are beginning to water as well; I think he feels the same way I do. A connection between us, two people with what could be interpreted as the same body, and maybe even twin souls.

His eyes look so innocent, even though I can tell he's seen a lot of gruesome stuff. He is still young, his face still looks childish, and his skin is baby-like. I don't think I was that smooth when I was young, or having that look.

"You will take care of him for me, won't you Al?", I said in my softest voice, trying to keep him from crying, but I see tears running down. He nodded slowly, his eyes full of affection for me. I realize that he is still different from me, he still has innocence.

So treasured innocence.

Turn around, back to you Ed. I feel some blood dripping from my mouth, but I don't care. You're here. I think it's safe if we speak again in German, I want to die speaking my own language. "Your little brother is beautiful, take care of him."

You're still crying, however, I can see a faint smile as you lift your right arm and hug Al tightly, still holding me with the other, with your metal one. We three are embracing, a tight embrace. "You know, right now I'm kind of happy, because I have both my Als here with me."

Ed, I hope you know how much I love you, you're the brother I never had, the brother I always wanted. Even if I die here, I'll die with a smile. I guess my dream came true. You're holding me tighter, crying even more. "You know, if you have lived…it would have been great. You would have become part of my family, and both you and I would have taken care of Al. I bet you would have liked that, having a sweet little brother like him. We three would have been very happy…"

Indeed, it would have been great, Ed. Us three…maybe Noah too, so she would find the home she's been looking for. A family made of three brothers. However, that would never happen, it's just a fantasy. Not always there is a 'happily ever after'.

I feel like I'm loosing the battle, I'm going to die now, Ed.

I turned around to give Noah a smile, and she smiled back through the tears. That smile is my farewell to her, and I give another one to Al, one that is a bit brighter. But my farewell to you Ed won't be a smile, but a word.

"Bruder…"

Your hold tightens. You look at me and sob, but also smile a little; you know that I'm dying now too. But your final words to me will make me die happy; you have no idea how much.

You kiss my forehead and mutter. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Bruder. Ich werde dich nie vergessen" (I love you too, my brother. I'll never forget you.)

Turn around and see the Light...

I'm dead.

And I'm also in peace.

* * *

He's dead.

Am I dead?

I can't stop the tears, they're falling down. Can't help it, it pains so much, it hurts so much. I haven't felt such sorrow since the death of Teacher, and now, I just watched _myself_ die. I was…he was so young, seventeen was it? It's not fair…

He was so kind; he touched my cheek and my skin. He was so loving, to me who he had known for just what, 10 minutes? I wanted to get to know him; I bet we would have been great friends, perhaps…even brothers.

I remember dreaming of being him, helping Ed build machines. So they weren't mere dreams at all, I indeed have a link with Alfons, even if we were literally worlds apart. This hurts so much…it's so painful.

He and Brother were talking in another language; however I could pick some words. And because of their soft tone, I realized they were very important to each other. They loved each other so much, I'm sure in more than a friendly way, but in a brotherly way.

Alfons Heiderich…died a hero. He may have built the ship that almost destroyed Central…but for me he is a hero. He helped me see Brother again, and now we're together at last. All because of him, Alfons.

I can tell he was very responsible; he must have taken Ed in, fed him, and shielded him. Like a brother would have done. I'm sure that wherever he is now, he is in peace. Because he fulfilled our dream, Brother's and mines, of being together.

"Al…", murmured Ed as he gently placed Alfons' body on the floor, with such tenderness, as if the body of his dead friend was the most precious item on the world.

"Yes Brother?" I said sadly, wiping the tears on my eyes slowly. Then I felt Ed wrap his arms around me, lovingly. I can't describe the feeling then. I felt so safe and warm, as if I too, was the most precious thing in the universe.

Ed sobbed a little, and I hold him tighter. I could feel the hollowness of his heart, and yet, he was complete. He murmured into my ear. "I'll never leave you again…I love you little brother…very much."

I nodded, burying my face on his chest. I could still see Alfons' dead body at my feet. I know that my Brother and I will get over his dead, but we'll never forget him.

Rest in peace, Alfons Heiderich…I'll take care of Ed for you. I'll take care of our brother, in your name. And in mine.

I love you too…Alfons.


End file.
